Eating the moon
by Johnny Rotten
Summary: Draco is not exactly who everyone thinks! (Sounds a bit cliche, but it's not) He is exposed and shocks the whole school! SS/RL and future DM/HP
1. Default Chapter

**E**ating The **m**oon

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco (But I want to) and I don't own the other characters from Harr… yeah, whatever. WARNING!: SS/RL and possible DM/HP, just expect slash!

Draco was sitting up in the astronomy tower pondering. He did that a lot. He'd go up there, because at night no one else went up there, and pondered. Lighting incense and candles to keep his head clear, opening up the window to invite in the world. Yes, Draco was a tree hugging, whale saving, anti-war hippie.

Glancing out the widow and looking towards the moon, the stars, looking anywhere except earth. Earth was chaos. Draco hated chaos, he liked peace. He didn't mind mess, in fact he preferred to order, but war was chaos and he hated war. The incense tickled his nose.

"Why can't people live together, as one, and stop trying to gain power." he closed his eyes and slowly breathed in the earth. Pre-sleep meditation. This is what he did every night. 

"There is so much bad karma in this school. It blocks my oneness and throws of the balance." There was only two persons in the whole school who'd listen to Draco. 

"I can't take it Severus! I can barely breath with all this negative energy around me! It flows from their pores and tries to get into me!" Severus and Remus sighed and nodded. 

"I know, but you can't lose yourself in their negativity. You must stay balanced with in yourself." Sev smiled and added: "It helps if you go bare foot. Makes you feel less confined." Draco pulled up his robes a bit to reveal two naked feet. They were half covered by earth-brown pants, and that was toped off with an old save the Whales t-shirt. 

"Lucius said it would help too. Mummy suggested fully letting the body be free, but I didn't think the school would appreciate it." Snape and Lupin laughed. 

"How are Lucius and Narcissa? Still in the rainforest?" Asked Lupin. 

"Na, Dad's working on a 'Stop the War' protest. That should shock the whole wizard community! And mum is doing pottery. Again." Snape frowned.

"But what about the whole 'Family image' thing. Aren't you still Pro-war, evil bastards?" Draco laughed and replied:

"Lucius says the Malfoy's always surprise the public. And lately they haven't. Besides, everyone will still hate us, just for different reasons." 

"What reasons?"

"People believe if you're not on their side that you're on the other. Both sides will believe we're against them. _And _people hate anyone who is different from them or threatens what they believe. That's me. Or us. But everything is one. That is we?" Lupin shook his head, thinking.

"No… That's just like us. But 'us' or 'we' could signify that you mean one. One as in us. Ta-da!" Lupin giggled and snuggled against Snape. "What do you think Sevvie?"

"I think you are too cute!" and with that he kissed Remus on the tip of his nose. The other man giggled again. The whole scene was a bit much for Draco.

"You two are so in love it blocks out all the bad karma from everyone else. I'm not sure which one I like less!" 

"Aww, is poor little Draco jealous? Does he need a little lurve in his life?" Severus said as he pulled Remus on to his lap. 

"I gotta go to class. Could I borrow you 'Grateful Dead' cd?" Draco looked at Snape and Remus. He wasn't jealous, quite the opposite. He was glad they had found each other. Snape and Lupin were soul mates. They were really balanced and extremely happy with each other. He just wished one day he could be too. (awww, Poor Drwaco!)

"Which one?" Draco shrugged and shifted through Snape's records and CD's until he found one with songs he liked. Putting on his head phones he walked out, giving the peace sign to Lupin and Severus. They gave him the peace sign back.

Draco hated Hagrids class. He loved animals, he helped save many endangered species, but he hated the class. He had nothing against Hagrid. "I don't judge people, man." But he did have something against capturing animals against their own will and putting them on display. Like a zoo. "Zoo's are wrong, man." Draco only believed in animals living in their natural habitats or on reserves. 

"To we 're gonna take a look at Knarls. Knarls look a lot like animals which muggles call 'hedgehogs'. Knarls don't take food, the best way to pick them up is to snatch them from behind. They won't bite unless you feed it or ye threaten it." All eyes turned to Draco who had a scowl on his face.

"What?" he snapped. He didn't like the idea of "Snatching" anything from behind. Hagrid continued.

"Also, Knarls hate the color black." (I made that part up!) everyone in the class looked down at their robes. " So you all need 'ta take off yer robe. Hopefully ya 'ave something on underneath!" 

The wizard dress was not too unlike muggle clothing, except since they had robes wizards didn't care what their clothes looked like. Most wizards wore a pair of cloth pants with a matching shirt. The pants and shirt either advertised a quidditich team or the school you went to and if you went to Hogwarts, your house. No wizard had ever had a 'Save the Whales' shirt, unless of course they were a bit muggle, or were hippies. However, at Hogwarts, the students had uniforms. So what I just went through was meaningless. Each house (as the reader should know) has it's own distinctive color. So their uniforms were made with material of the student's house's colors.

Everyone happily discarded their robes and began snatching up Knarls. Everyone except Draco. 

"Draco, ye need ter take off yer robe! Er else I hafta give ya a zero in the class!" Draco scowled and replied:

"I refuse!" and he crossed his arms over his chest. The Gryffindors all sneered at Draco. The Slytherins were proud. 

"What, are you naked under there Malfoy?" It was the taunting voice of Ron Weasely. The Gryffindors laughed.

"Malfoy's in the nude! He doesn't wear anything under his robes. Malfoy's in the nude!" Sang Seamus, dancing around the crowd which had gathered around our poor hero. 

"Only my feet!" everyone looked at Draco in a queer manner. The confusion sinks in.

"Feet?! Malfoy, why won't you take off your bloody robes? You must be hiding something under there! Is your Dark Mark showing?" It was Ron again. And what he said made Draco change his mind.

"Fine! You want me to take off my robes, I will!" With that said, he did. All the students, both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, stood there shocked. They were clearly thrown by his attire.

"See! I'm not in the nude, just my feet!" Draco proceeded to pull up his pants a bit and wriggle his feet. "And even though I took off my robes, I refuse to have anything to do with _this_!" Hermione looked at Draco in a puzzled manner.

"Won't have to do with what?" She inquired. 

"I won't have anything to do with taking animals form their natural habitat, against their will, and putting them on display for a bunch of oversized toddlers. It's wrong." Everyone was thrown by this. 'But Malfoy is supposed to like everything that causes something else pain! What's up with this!?' There was only one valid explanation… "Draco's a Hippie and everything we thought about him was wrong." So of course no one thought that. They jumped to the most extreme idea, which was voiced through the one and only Ronald Weasely.

"He is a death eater pretending to be a Hippie! He'll make everyone anti-war, flower sniffing, peaceful pansies and while we are all having orgies and smoking the weed… BAM! You-Know-Who will come in with his not so peaceful troops, lead by Malfoy who is suddenly a Pro-war-Hitler-Stalin-Mussolini-wanna-be! And we'll be caught by surprise and they'll remove our bowels and EAT them, and they'll have super bowels and take over the world and we'll DIE!" And everyone nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't believe in wars." Ron did a dramatic jump and pointed at our hero.

"SEE! He is already trying to brain wash us with anti-war CRAP! Don't listen, war is good, kill people, war is goooood!" 

"Ew, you need to work on you inner peace and oneness."

"What the hell are you talking about Pretending-to-be-a-hippie-not-so-anti-war-Malfoy!" Draco scratched his head and started to walk away. And as he did he gave them the peace sign and said:

"Don't be so up-tight man! You're throwing off my balance more than usual. The rest of you, stay groovy!" 

At Lunch: Draco decides to go visit Snape.

"Sevvie, guess what!" 

"I despise guessing games Draco." Snape was busy bottling potions for Lupin. "I'm busy bottling potions for Remmy, can this wait?"

"Everyone knows… Sort of. They threw everything way out of proportion! They all think I'm working for dear old Voldie and only pretending. I don't know what to do now! Should I keep up the old Malfoy façade and say it was a joke or just be me. Just being me could help me keep my oneness, but they all think it's an act to brainwash them till they are having orgies and smoking the weed. I personally don't do either… You do both… So I'll still be getting all their negative vibes."

"What are you talking about?" Snape looked utterly confused "And what was that about orgies and who has the weed?" Draco laughed.

"No, no. See, in Hagrid'd class today…" Draco told Snape the whole story. "….and now the whole school thinks I am out to get them."

"Ah. I think you need to do some meditation on the matter." 

"Good idea. I have Divination next and there is always incense burning in there. Plus we never learn anything, so it's not like I'll miss anything, in fact I'd get more out of meditation then out of her class…. I'm rambling, aren't I?" 

"Yes."

"Sorry, I was just losing the oneness with me. Becoming unsure. You know how it is." Snape smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but when ever that happens to me I just get high. That takes my mind off things." Dray laughed.

"It's a wonder you ever conformed enough to hold a job like this!" Snape glared at him.

"Who are you saying conformed. I just got offered the job and went with the flow."

"Yeah, for eleven years. You conformed man." Snape scowled as Draco smirked. 

"You're doing this on purpose! Well, Draco, I'll have you know I won't get mad. I'm going to go see Remus, he knows I haven't conformed!" and he turned to go. "And that wasn't very peaceful of you, trying to make war with me." 

"Hey, you know I was just playing with your mind! Any way, now that the whole school knows any-who, I'll think protest Quidditch. Sports are like war promoters, and like mini-wars."

"Yeah, I know! It's no wonder this generation wants to bash each others heads in! If you need any help, Remus and I are always willing to protest for a good cause!" and with that Snape left for his lover and Draco left for Divination.

IN DIVINATION:

The students hated Prof. Trelawney. In fact they disliked her and the class so much that many of them dropped and several of them were kicked out for not having the "Gift". Because of that all the houses were put into one class. Even though their weren't a lot of students from each class, there were still a lot in the small room and it was very crowded. 

The only seat left for Draco was one at the table Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean. He walked over and sat on last of the five over stuffed chairs. He pulled up his legs so he was sitting cross legged and closed his eyes, letting the incense and peace take over his senses.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Ron hissed. Draco didn't respond. "Hey, I was talking to you, Malfoy! You can't fool me." Ron glared at him, then turned to the others and shrugged. 

"Maybe he is dead." Dean suggested. 

"Hopefully he's dead!" laughed Seamus. They all laughed briefly. Harry reached over and poked Draco. Draco peeked open one eye.

"You're interrupting my meditation." 

"Oh, we are so sorry, Lord Draco! We bow to you, we will no longer speak in-"

"What are you rambling on about, Weasel? Bow to me? Do you believe you are lower than me?" Ron was baffled. As were his friends.

"But you always go on and on… Don't give me all that shit! You think you're better than me! You've basically told me a million times!" 

"Oh. Well I believe that everyone is equal. Not one person can claim they are better than anyone else. You are only as good as your self. That is why I strive for inner peace and balance." Harry tilted his head a bit.

"Inner peace? Inner Balance… what is that?" And Draco thought: 'Aww, he looks so cute. But what should I expect, he is always cute!' and he said:

"You're too cute Harry Potter! Inner peace is when you understand yourself completely and nothing around you, like material items, matters. Once you find inner peace you can find outer peace too, and become one with everything." 

"Did you just say I was cute?" Harry looked very lost and confused.

"I keep no secrets, I am open to the world. Yes, I think you are cute. Now, please, I was trying to meditate." Ron was furious.

"Stop hitting on Harry, you hippie fag-thing." he turned to Seam and Dean and cautioned: "Next he'll be trying to make us all have a giant gay orgy!" 

"REALLY!!!!!" Seamus looked thrilled.

"No, you idiot, that's a bad thing! He is trying to brain wash us, remember?!" Dean corrected his friend.

"No orgy?" Seamus asked sheepishly.

"No."

"Oh, okay." And by this time one might wonder "What kind of class is this! And Where is the teacher?" There is one simple answer to that… "Just because!!!" And this is the end of this scene. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: That was the first chapter!!!!! I hope you all liked it! It is sort of how I feel about the war going on now. If you a free-loving hippie type person, and I offended you, I'm sorry. All the thoughts that were spewed from Draco, Snape and Lupin's mouths were all my ideas. I don't smoke weed and I don't involve myself in orgies. 

COMING SOON! CHAPTER TWO: OF PROTESTS AND LOVE!

In that chapter Draco, Snape and Lupin will protest against organized sports and Harry and Draco find out they are soul mates.

Lucius and Narcissa will make an appearance too!!!!! 


	2. Of protests and love

Eating the Moon

"You're throwing off my inner balance." Draco said calmly as Pansy latched onto his arm. But Pansy ignored this for two reasons:

1. She had no idea what inner balance is

2. She couldn't care less what inner balance is

And so Pansy continued throwing off Draco's inner balance. She also started to whine, which made all her negative energy flow to Draco. 

"Draaaaaaco! What's with all this 'Hippie' crap! Was that red headed freak, Weasel right? Are you working for our Dark Lord? Please tell me that that's why you suddenly started hugging trees!!!!" Draco winced and tried to pull away from her.

" Pansy, please! Stop screeching. No, I am not working for Voldie-"

"Who?"

"Voldie, you know, good old Voldie… Heehee…" Pansy scowled.

"How dare you make fun of the Dark Lord! And how dare you hug trees!" 'Ah, the stereotypes that follow us poor, defenseless hippie type have been given!' thought Draco before he replied to Pansy.

"I haven't hugged a tree in at least… three weeks! And as I was saying: I am NOT working for the _Dark Lord_." Pansy gasped in horror.

"B-but what about your parents!?! What will they say? Oh, Draco, darling, they'll kill you! Quick, we must elope and save you from your parents."

"Calm down. You need to do a little meditation to loosen up. My mum and Lucius are not going to kill me. They don't believe in violence. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a petition to organize." 

"Against what?"

"Quidditch." Pansy stood shocked, watching Draco retreat into the dormitories. Once in the dormitories he pulled out some poster board he'd been storing under his bed for no particular reason. 

"I knew one day I'd need to make a protest sign while I was here!" And took out his giant sized black sharpie. In big bold letters he wrote:

**DOWN WITH ORGANIZED SPORTS! QUDDITCH PROMOTES VIOLENCE!**

He made a sign for Snape and Lupin too, and an extra one, just in case. He knew that even though he was smitten with Harry and Harry seemed to like him back, Harry would hate this protest. This had the possibility of ruining the relationship before there was one. Alas, even love had to be set aside for a good protest.

****

"It has been to long, it'll feel good to get out and do the whole protest thing again! The feel of a picket sign in the palm of my hand!" He grabbed all the signs and went up to Lupin's room. Rumor was that that was the last place the two teachers were seen. On the way our hero would meet two unwelcome foe's and one very welcomed green-eyed boy. 

"Can you believe the Snape took off twenty points just because Hermione raised her hand!" Ron was furious, as he often was. There was seldom a time he wasn't brewing about someone he disliked. 

"I know, it's completely unfair. It'll be nice to talk to an unbiased teacher." Hermione smiled. The trios adored Lupin and hated Snape. They thought that Lupin adored them and hated Snape. Which was funny, because Lupin didn't hate anyone, but most specifically adored Snape, and found their company pleasant. Since they were unaware of the closeness of their two teachers, one whom they hated and one whom they adored, it would be a rather nasty shock to the three of them to find out the Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were lovers. Draco was quite aware of this fact and tried everything to prevent the three from finding out. 

Draco was walking through the halls, going in the general direction towards Lupins room, making sure to go the long why so he didn't walk in on anything. That is when he say them. The trios, walking and talking and having a gay old time. Overhearing a bit of their conversation, which included:

"…Snape is a slimy bat…. I can't wait to see Lupin, I hope he has some butterbeers… No one is going to eat my bowels…" Draco ignored the last comment and casually strolled up to the trios.

"You're not going to see Prof. Lupin, are you?" Ron glared.

"Yes, we are! Not that is any business of yours, ferret." Hermione nodded in mutual agreement. Harry just blushed a bit at the sight of Draco, remembering their last meeting in Divination. 

"Well, I'd advise against it."

"Against what." demanded Ron, who even though angry at Malfoy's presence in general, could not shave off the annoying voice in his head that was saying 'Wow, Malfoy is being oddly pleasant.'.

"Against seeing Lupin of course. One needs to make a reservation." Hermione inquired:

"Are you going up to see Lupin also?" 

"Yes, yes I am" towards this response, which came in the positive, which is what Hermione had hoped for so she could duly trap him.

"Do you have reservations with him then?" Draco smirked, planning on this the entire time and said:

"Why yes, yes I have! In fact they-I mean _he_ is expecting me any moment now." And with that said Draco quickened his step to get ahead of the three, Ron still angered, Harry still blushing and Hermione still determined to duly trap Draco. 'Clearly there was no need for reservations to see Lupin! Was there?' She thought, puzzled. But Ron was the first to act, he grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him back.

"Where in bloody hell do you think you are going, you dirty Malfoy!" 

"Calm down, violence is not the answer!" 

"What, do you want us all to sit in a circle and meditate!?!" Bit Ron sarcastically. 

"It couldn't hurt." Draco replied with a shrug. He wriggled free from Ron's grasp and started off towards Lupins class room again with an even brisker pace than before. Ron wanted to hit him. All this suppressed anger in him just wanted to come out. However, he decided to deal with it in a most rational manner, as we all knew he would. He hit him. Right in our hero's lovely, petit, little nose. This threw Draco's balance way off, but he kept repeating to himself as he cradled his bloodied nose:

"I am one, I am in control, my inner balance is still balanced." To any onlooker it would seem he was quoting a self help book. Hermione was shocked and appalled at Ron's actions.

"Do you want to lose more house points? Did it ever occur to you that Snape might notice that his favorite student's nose was suddenly broke! You are just begging for a detention Ronald!" While Ron got a lecture, Harry decided to aid Draco, who was trying to slip past them to Lupin's room in all the confusion.

"Are you alright. Ron has a hard punch when he wants. Your nose is bleeding, do you think it is broken? You should see Madame Pomfrey. Are you alright?" Harry was rambling. It made Draco giggle a bit, but only lightly, considering. 

"I just think I ought to see Lupin. He could help." 

"I'll help you there. You shouldn't anger Ron. He has a short temper. He might disturb your oneness or what ever. Um, here, let me help you to Lupin's." Harry tried to support Draco with his arm, Draco shrugged him off. Harry looked a bit hurt and really confused. Draco smiled and gave Harry a quick butterfly kiss on the cheek (the right one for those of you who wanted to know.)

"What, Dra- what's going… between us?"

"Just go with the flow Harry, go with the flow. I don't need your help at this particular moment. But I'll see you later, okay?" And with that said Draco escaped off to Lupin's room, leaving Harry watching after him, dazed. 

"Damn, he got away! Why didn't you stop him, Harry? Harry? Harry? Earth to Harry! Did Malfoy put some sort of curse on you, if he did…" Hermione put on her concerned face and looked at Harry, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Are you okay Harry?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not in the mood to go see Lupin any more. Why don't we go raid the kitchens, Dobby said he'd save us each a big piece of that chocolate mousse cake!" Ron, whose fits and stomach seemed to be the only things that controlled him, agreed. Hermione smiled pleasantly and went along with it. And the three left for the kitchens and Draco was left to Lupin all alone. Except for Snape of course. 

Draco knocked on the door once before walking in. Much to his surprise Lupin and Snape were only talking. 

"I must of missed everything then. Good." But the two teachers ignored the rude comment and went straight to interrogating him about his nose. 

"Good god, Draco! What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Snape more or less demanding, wanting more to know how it happened than how Draco was doing. Lupin on the other hand held nothing but general concern for his friend and our hero.

"Are you alright Dra, does it hurt? Snape, how can you be so cold towards Draco! Of course he didn't get into a fight! He doesn't believe in them!" Draco just smiled.

"It does hurt, but I was hoping you could fix that." Snape obliged, using and simple healing spell. 

"I didn't get in a fight, I was trying to avoid a conflict, but that bloody Weasely. The red haired one… the one who hangs out with Harry."

"Ron." Lupin interjected, a bit impatient. 

"Yes, that one. Well I was walking down to see you two and he sucker punched me. It almost threw my whole inner balance, but I caught myself." He sat down on one of the desks and pulled his feet up and took off his sandals. "Much better." 

"How you sure that you didn't provoke them?" Lupin asked, skeptical that that was all that had happened.

"Well, I told them they need reservations to see you and that I had one. I didn't want them walking in on you two doing something and dying. Harry's is too cute to die. Oh, which reminds, I did also kiss Harry, but only on the cheek. He was ever so sweet to me!" 

"Oh, he was ever so sweet to you! Does this mean I can't pick on him anymore, now that he is your lover?" Snape didn't look too pleased with Draco's choice of mates, Lupin on the other hand.. 

"Well I think it is very cute! Though I don't think Harry would go for your protest against Quidditch, he loves the game too much." 

"Are you in?"

"Hell yeah! The protest scene has been rather dry lately. The big Anti-War ones won't start for at least a couple more months. Besides, I agree with you. I'm not to keen on organized sports." Draco grinned and pulled out his signs.

"There aren't many of us, but I think they'll notice…" Draco gave them each a sign. "Now there is that big Grif/Rav. Tomorrow. I was thinking we set up a few hours before the game and continue until they drag us off the fields and kill us!" Snape laughed.

"This takes me way back! I used to do Qudditch protests, never did anything except make people cuss at us, but it was fun!"

"And it will be fun this time too!" Draco couldn't wait until tomorrow. The night before a prostest to him was like a night before Christmas. He was so excited, he knew he would barely get an ounce of sleep. It was worth it though, even if the cause fell through, he was standing up for what he believed in ad he refused to conform. 

In the Gryffindor Commons room:

"Are you ready Harry? Are you pumped up!?" Fred and George were so excited. The first big game of the year and they were the captains of the team this year.

"You just get out there and find that bloody snitch, we'll protect you from everything else! Alright Harry? You just get out there and kick some snitch ass!" They were getting everyone riled up. The first game of the year tended to be really exciting, especially to there number one seeker, but this year, he seemed a but detached. 

Harry couldn't think straight. Did Draco really like him? And even if Draco did like him, why should he care? It's not like he's gay or anything… well, maybe just a little bit. It didn't make sense, what was going on between him and Draco, but he might as well do what Draco said, go with the flow. Maybe even a good meditation too.

"Hey, could you keep it down!" Harry laughed a bit as Fred and George started to do the 'Find the Snitch fast' dance around him. "I'm trying to concentrate on tomorrows game!"

"Oh, oh, right! Good idea." Fred and George sat on either side of him. (Fred on the left and George on the right for those of you who wanted to know.) They tried to stay very serious, but couldn't. Soon they were back up goofing around again. Harry couldn't help but smile. 

At around seven the next morning: 

Draco, Remus and Severus were all getting ready for the "Big" protest, when suddenly (Dum, dum, dum) there was a knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer it swung open and there stood Lucius and Narcissa, decked out and ready for the protest. 

"Mummy, Lucius! What are you two doing here?" Draco asked after throwing himself into a hug with them. 

"You owled us about the protest yesterday, and we thought you might need a little help, honey." Narcissa smiled. " And I was thinking I could set up a pottery booth, I have a few too many." 

"How many did you make, Cissy?" asked Lupin, using her pet name.

"Oh, a little more then 800 and a little less then 900." 

"Wow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks bunches to those kind persons who submitted their reviews! I give you all hugs. It's true I don't think all organized sports are evil, but I thought it would be funny if Draco protested against quidditch. I didn't get to the protest, but I did light the flame between Harry and Draco. (Their relationship probably won't get much more physical than that, a bit more smooching and holding hands. No sex. No orgies) 

Next Chapter: MORE TRUTHS AND A MARTINI 

In which people find out more about Lupin, Snape and the Malfoys and there is the consumption f martini's. If you don't like alcohol don't drink it and read my story! 


End file.
